Letterbomb : Part 2: Sweetie, You Had Me
by Get Morbid
Summary: Okay, so this is the oneshot sequel to Letterbomb, so go back and read that first if you haven't already. This time with Panic! At The Disco songs.


**Okay, so this is like the sequel to Letterbomb, but not really. So, if you haven't read Letterbomb, go back and read it now…..**

**ENOJY!**

**Letterbomb: Part 2: Sweetie, You Had Me.**

* * *

**Severus Snape was trying his hardest to ignore the light tapping on his window. Although it blended in well with the rain that fell outside his home in Boston, he could easily tell the difference.**

"**Damned bird." He muttered under his breath, finally coming to his senses, and letting the bird in.**

Stop stalling, make a name for yourself.  
Boy you better put that pen to paper and charm your way out.  
If you talk you better walk you better back your shit up  
With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun

**The small white bird flew steadily into the warm room, and perched itself on top of a chair. It held out it's leg, as if telling Severus to untie the letter.**

**Severus looked at the bird skeptically, and turned away, deciding to finally grade the papers he had been putting off all day.**

Have some composure  
Where is your posture?  
Oh, no, no  
You're pulling the trigger  
Pulling the trigger  
All wrong

**After Severus left England, almost ten years ago now, he decide to teach middle school science, something he found very similar to potions. He had had these damned essays sitting on his desk for more than two weeks, and the kids were starting to get fidgety. So, he had decided that morning that he would grade every paper, all three-hundred and sixty two of them. **

Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor  
Just for the attention.  
Cause that's just ridiculously on.

**Severus had graded two papers, before his mind went back to the bird, sitting on the chair, waiting. Very patiently too. He got up, and walked over to the bird untying the letter and handing it a little treat.**

Give me envy, give me malice,

give me your attention  
Give me envy, give me malice, baby,

give me a break!

**He stared at the letter, and opened it. Out of it fell about three or four hundred letters, all sealed and addressed to him. He recognized the handwriting immediately, although it had been almost twelve years since he had last seen it. **

"**_Hermione_…." **

**Severus found all the letters to be dated, and he opened the latest one. **

Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again

**His mouth opened as he read it, his heart began to race. **

"_**I'll see you in hell Sev,**_

**_Hermione Jane Granger"_**

**Severus threw the letter down, and grabbed his cloak, although it had been years since he had last used magic, he knew that he had to get out of the country immediately. So, he figured the quickest way was of course, apparating. **

That's when you stu-stu-stutter something profound  
To the support on the line  
And with the way you've been talking  
Every word gets you a step closer to hell

**Severus landed in England, right outside of Grimmluad Place. He ran up to the door, and bang on it and hard as his think hands could.**

**The door opened, and Severus stood face to face with dear old Albus ( still alive and well surprisingly).**

"**Severus, old boy, what brings you here on this fine day..?"**

"**Hermione…where….is…she?" **

**His breath was thick, and his voice came out in raspy bursts. He was socked down to the bone, and freezing cold, but all his mind could think of, was Hermione.**

There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses.  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

"**Why, she's upstairs… you never seemed to care for her all those years ag-"**

**Severus pushed past the old man, and ran into the house. Up the stairs, and into the room he knew to be Hermione's he flew. He burst through the door, and saw the woman sitting by the window, staring out into the sky. **

"**_Hermione_…."**

**Her head shot upwards, and she herself shot up, stumbling a bit when she stood. She stared at him, her eyes watering, her mouth opening and closing, as if words sat on her tongue, but she didn't know how to speak. **

**Severus walked slowly towards her, making sure that she did not try to, well, very bluntly, kill him. **

**He stood in front of her, and wrapped his arms around her. He held her close to him, remembering all the times he had done so before, al those years ago. **

**He felt her begin to sob, her tears soaking through his already wet clothing. **

I've got more wit, a better kiss,

a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet,

sweetie you had me

**He picked her up, and carried her over to her small bed, and sitting down, held her even closer, his lips placing small kiss upon her head. **

**They sat like this for what felt like hours, her sobbing into his chest, and him whispering sweet nothings in her ears.**

**She finally looked up, her chocolate eyes bloodshot, and red. Her lips formed themselves into a smile, that beautiful smile that Severus fell in love with all those years ago. **

**He looked down at her and sighed.**

"**_Hermione_…"**

I've got more wit, a better kiss,

a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it look past the sweat,

a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be, me  
Let's get these teen hearts beating.

Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat,

and hold a lover close?

The songs in this were from Panic! At The Disco, A Fever You Can't Sweat out. Songs:

Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off

London beckoned songs about money written by machines

Bulid God, Then We Talk

Nails for breakfast, Tacks for snacks

Time to Dance

R&R

HANNAH


End file.
